Dinner with Angie (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve, Cody, and Angie have dinner while Catherine is on reserve duty.


**Notes:** Thanks, as always, to Mari and Sammy for the wonderful feedback. Sammy, thanks for the brainstorming on this one. Just like the old days :-). And Mari, thanks for the title - SuperSammy we may not be, but we figure something out :-)

Readers and REAL McRollers – You rock! Thanks for all your fabulous support as we head into another holiday season in the REAL World!

ToZiKa – This one's for you ;-)

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dinner with Angie (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Thanks again for switching to dinner today," Cody said as the host walked away after showing them to a booth. "My anthropology group could only meet during lunch and our project is due next week."

"No problem," Steve said. "I've rescheduled on you a few times over the years and you've never complained." He situated Angie's carrier against the wall on the table between them. "I'm glad you didn't mind Angie tagging along."

Cody grinned. "I don't mind." He grasped Angie's foot lightly and gave it a little wiggle. "Hey, Angie. How are you doing? You like hanging out with your dad?" He ran his fingers up her leg and tickled her tummy. She laughed happily, flapping her arms as best she could in the carrier and burbling at him. "Is that right?" Cody responded as if she'd answered him.

She continued to coo and Steve smiled, watching them.

"How's it been with Catherine away?" Cody asked, glancing at him.

"We're doing okay. Luckily between Esther and Elizabeth and Joseph and Grandma Ang the days are all covered."

"Good," Cody said.

"And Wednesday we were running down leads late so I called Elizabeth and I swear she had a plan drawn up before she'd even answered the call."

Cody chuckled. "Of course she did. Just like Catherine."

"Exactly," Steve agreed. "Esther dropped Angie off at the condo before heading to the food trucks, and of course Jacob, Kaitlyn, and Dylan were there so Angie had no shortage of entertainment."

"They loved it," Cody said. "Kaitlyn couldn't stop talking about Angie all night. Jacob, too. Even Dylan had fun."

Steve grinned at that. "Joseph brought Angie back to the house for her last bottle and took Cammie out. He would've stayed over with them but we finally wrapped for the night and I got home a little after ten." He smiled. "I think Joseph would have stayed anyway. He loves being here so he can do things like that. Elizabeth and Grandma Ang, too."

Cody nodded. "It's like you told me. There are people around who want to help. Us, too. If you ever need us …"

Steve smiled genuinely. "Thank you. I appreciate that. It _is_ good to know there are lots of people who are willing to help." He looked at his daughter who seemed to follow the conversation, her eyes tracking whoever was speaking. "But I know Angie misses Catherine. She's woken up more during the past few nights than she has in a month, and it takes her longer to settle back down when she does."

"She's used to having you both there," Cody said.

"Yeah, I think so." He looked at Angie, thinking about a night earlier that week.

 _Steve woke as soon as Angie started to move in her bassinet. He waited to see if she'd fall back asleep as she often did, but when she began to cry, he rose swiftly and moved toward her._

 _"Hey, Angie," he said quietly, putting a gentle hand on her chest. "You're okay." A soft touch and the sound of his or Catherine's voice could also often soothe her immediately, but this time her cries grew louder. He picked her up, kissing her head and settling her against his shoulder. Rubbing her back, he said, "Shh shh shh, you're okay."_

 _Well-versed in her cries at this point, he knew this wasn't a "I'm hungry" or "I need a change" cry. She was upset, and she needed comfort._

 _Swaying in place slowly, he continued to rub her back and murmur soothingly as Cammie looked on, standing right in front of him._

 _Angie was still crying, so Steve walked to the nursery and settled into the rocking chair, Cammie following to sit at his feet. "Here we go," he said. "You're okay." He started to shift Angie to lie in his arms, but her cries intensified until he returned her to his shoulder. "Okay, I got it. No lying down yet. Copy that." He resumed rubbing gentle circles on her back. "Shhhh. You're okay. I'm here. Daddy's here. You're okay."_

 _Angie's cries quieted, but she continued to whimper against his neck._

 _He looked at Cammie who remained at his feet, her eyes anxious. "It's okay, Cammie," he said. "Angie's just missing her mommy, aren't you, sweetheart?" He kissed her head. "I miss her, too. So does Cammie. And she misses us. But you know what else? She loves us, even when she's not here. She loves you so much. We both do."_

 _Eventually, Angie's cries ceased completely and her eyelids closed once more. He waited another few minutes before rising carefully and returning her to her bassinet. He stood beside it, watching her sleep peacefully, Cammie at his side._

In the restaurant, Steve sighed, smiling softly at his daughter, now happy and alert. He brushed his knuckles against her small fingers. "But we're okay," he said again. "She's eating fine, and other than a few middle of the night tears, she's still getting a lot of sleep."

"And she's definitely happy otherwise," Cody observed, grinning at the baby who had a wide smile on her face and tickling her again.

Steve smiled. "Yep. And Catherine made a couple recordings on my phone, plus she's been able to call in the evenings so Angie can hear her voice."

"That's good."

Steve smiled softly, tracing Angie's cheek. "But we'll definitely be happy when Mommy's home, won't we, sweetheart?"

"Ahh ahhhhhh," Angie replied.

Cody smiled, then looked at Steve. "You miss her, too."

"Of course I do," Steve said easily. He paused, chuckling lightly.

"What?" Cody asked.

"That's just … not something I would have admitted to anyone years ago. Other than Catherine." He sighed. "And at one point, not even to her." He shook his head, his smile returning as he looked at Angie. "But things change."

* * *

A few minutes later, their server approached the table and immediately gasped upon seeing Angie. "Ohh, what a cutie!"

Steve looked up and gave her a little smile. "Thank you."

"How old is she?"

"Four months."

The young woman, Brandi, clasped her hands together in front of her. "So precious. And such a happy baby!"

"Ahhhhhh," Angie cooed at her.

Brandi laughed. "And talkative, too."

"She is," Steve said.

Cody smiled inwardly at Steve's reaction. He still used the simple, polite, and straightforward style of answer that was his trademark with those outside his family circle, but there was something different in the delivery. A softness. And a pride. It was different than anything he'd heard from Steve before, but it was also completely natural.

This was Steve as a father.

That thought made Cody's smile grow even wider.

He realized both Steve and their server were looking at him expectantly. He shook himself from his thoughts and gave his drink order.

Brandi smiled at them. "I'll be back to see you soon, cutie," she said to Angie before leaving.

Steve and Cody spent a couple minutes looking at the menu so they'd be ready to order when she returned.

"I'm thinking a burger," Steve said.

Cody nodded. "Me, too. We've had vegetarian lasagna and stir fry this week for Kaitlyn."

"It's great she's sticking with it," Steve said. "And that you all support her by eating vegetarian meals some nights, too."

"Yeah. But I think she's a little worried about Thanksgiving. I mean, she knows there'll be a turkey for everyone else, and she's okay with that, she's just wondering if there will be enough for her to eat."

"There will be," Steve said confidently. "There's always a ton of dishes."

"That's what I told her."

"She's got nothing to worry about."

Brandi returned a moment later with their waters and took their dinner orders. Right after she walked away, Steve's phone buzzed and he took it from his pocket, glancing at the screen.

"Is it Catherine?" Cody asked.

"No, not yet. It's Danny. Must be about the case." He glanced up at Cody. "I gotta take this real quick. You're good for a minute?" he asked, nodding at Angie.

"Of course," Cody said immediately.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He squeezed Angie's leg gently. "I'll be right back, Angie," he told her.

After Steve stepped away to answer the call, Cody smiled at the baby. "You've probably noticed he does that sometimes. His job doesn't really have regular hours, you know," he said. "But it's okay, he always comes back."

Angie squirmed in her carrier, starting to fuss.

"Hey, what's up? You want out of there?" He stood to unbuckle her straps and lifted her out of the carrier. He held her easily, sitting back down. "Is that better?"

Angie smiled at him, getting a hold of the collar of his shirt. "Ahh ahhhh."

"I guess so," he said with a chuckle. "But back to what I was saying. Your dad always comes back. Sometimes it's because he's gotta leave for real, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be with you, or that his job is more important than you. Okay? Always remember that." He paused for a moment, thoughtful. "You know, I think his job might be more important to him now _because_ of you. He'll do whatever he has to do to make the island safer for everyone, but especially for you." He smiled at the baby who was watching him intently. "And he'll always make time for you. Trust me on that."

He shifted in his seat a little and went on. "Same with your mom. I know you miss her, but she's doing what she can to make the country safer. And don't worry. No matter what, you'll always have family around you. We'll make sure of that."

Angie reached out, catching her fingers on his chin. He grinned at her, lifting his chin which moved her fingers and caused her to laugh.

Steve returned and smiled seeing them together.

"She wanted out of her carrier," Cody explained. "We were just talking."

Steve nodded, his smile growing at that. "You good or you need me to take her?"

"We're good," Cody said. He looked at the baby and smiled. "Right, Angie?"

Her eyes had swung to Steve as he sat back down and now returned to Cody.

"Ahhhh," she replied as she smiled, clearly content in his arms.

* * *

The evening continued companionably. Steve asked about school and work, and Cody told him about projects and assignments he had for each. Once their food arrived, they settled Angie back in her carrier and ate, still talking to each other and to her.

"You want anything else?" Steve asked after they'd finished their meals.

"No, I'm good," Cody said. He looked at Angie. "Besides, you gotta get home before Catherine calls."

Steve smiled reflexively at the thought. "Yeah."

"But we should do this again sometime," Cody said. "The three of us."

Steve's smile widened. "Definitely," he agreed. "What do you think, Angie? Do you want to hang out with Cody again?"

She beamed up at them, loving the attention, and cooed happily.

"I think that's settled," Steve said, grinning.

Cody grinned back. "I think so, too."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
